


White Day

by KimmiGirl9



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimmiGirl9/pseuds/KimmiGirl9
Summary: Sesshomaru and Rin celebrate White Day Together.
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Tohru Honda's sweet personality from Fruits Basket is the way to describe Rin's kind personality within this one shot. I hope you all enjoy this short story.

Heads up for everyone who reads and follows my other stories, due to whats going on with everything, updates will be held off till such time. Please stay safe and look out for new updates in the coming weeks.

* * *

Valentine's Day came and went in a blink of an eye. Now today was March 14th, also known as White Day. A day where men return the favor by gifting the girl a sweet treat in return. I wasn't a man of sweets but I thought about making a sweet treat from scratch. But I forgot I'm not that handy in the kitchen. I would end up burning the treats instead. I just decided to go out and just buy a sweet treat instead. "Maybe chocolate covered strawberries?" Finding a gift for Rin wouldn't be too hard. She wasn't picky when it came to gifts. I could pick a single flower just from a branch of a tree and she would appreciate it very much.

Walking through the city I looked through the windows of shops near my townhome. Nothing called to me. Though the sweet gifts were white, they weren't the exact white I was looking for. Instead of a sweet treat I decided to look at jewelry. I've never gifted Rin jewelry before, but I know she would love whatever I presented her. After I walked a few blocks I found the jewelry shop. Looking through the glass window the perfect shade of white caught my eye. The necklace was the perfect white. The silver chained held a plum blossom flower. "Rin's scent." The flower necklace was in fact what Rin's scent was. I knew I had to buy this before anyone else did.

I walked inside and was greeted by the manager I believe. "Good morning to you sir. My name is Jakotsu, how may I be of assistance to you on this fine day?" His voice had a bit of a girly tone to it. He was dressed in a woman's festival kimono and his hair was pulled back with a hairpin.

I pointed over my shoulder, "the plum blossom necklace in the window. I would like to purchase the piece."

"Ah, such a fine piece I have to agree." He went over and picked the necklace from the bust it rested on. "Would you like it gift wrapped?" He asked cheerfully.

"Yes, it's a white day gift," I said quickly.

The dude's eyes lit up like fireworks. "You must have a special girl in your life." I only nodded to him. He placed the necklace in its proper box and then wrapped it up in shiny white paper and gold ribbon. "Is there anything else I could be of service to you or will this be it?"

"Just the necklace, how much?" I asked as I pulled out my wallet from my back pocket.

He rang me up, "that will be ¥11,000 yen sir," he said with a smirk. I handed him my gold card to pay for Rin's gift. "Thank you sir. You have a marvelous day. I do hope the special girl of yours enjoys your gift." I only nodded my head and left without another word to him.

I looked at the time on my phone and it was almost noon. "I'm supposed to meet Rin at the white day festival at the park." Turning into a ball of white light I shot towards Ueno Park. She wanted to have a picnic to celebrate today. I wasn't the one for picnics but I didn't want to let her down and went along with it.

Arriving at the park the festival was in full swing. Couples young and old were scattered around enjoying the festivities with one another. Vendors lined up and down the walkway selling anything from marshmallow treats, to white chocolates, and jewelry. It's a good thing I found Rin's gift in town. I hope she likes it when I present it to her later.

The wind blew around me and I could pick up Rin's sweet scent not too far off from where I was. "So she's near the lake?" I veered around the couples and walked down the paved path for a few minutes. Looking to my right, there she was. Rin was dressed elegantly in a long white kimono dress. I never seen her look this beautiful before. She is usually dressed like a tomboy since she plays different sports. Seeing her dressed this magnificent I realized she has an amazing frame. The white fabric wrapped around her body like art. I never knew she had such a delicate figure. Her hair was pulled back and wrapped up tight with a hairpin keeping it in place. While I'm dressed in a quarter sleeve white button up shirt and denim blue jeans. My long silver hair was pulled back in a braided ponytail. I look more like a university student studying to be a lawyer with the black glasses I'm wearing.

I walked over to her as she had her back to me, "Rin?" I called to her softly.

My voice I guess startled her as she jumped a few feet. When she turned around her eyes lit up. "Sesshomaru, you startled me. How are you?" She asked softly and bowed before me. Lifting her head she gestured a hand to sit down on the blanket she had set up.

"The same as always. I may as well ask you the same." I took a seat across from her as she sat on her knees.

"I am well, thank you for asking," she smiled brightly. "Are you hungry? I made some fish cutlets and a few other delicious foods?" She pulled out a plate of fried fish, a bowl of mixed fruits, and a plate of raw vegetables. I have to say Rin has a green thumb when it comes to cooking. I nodded to her question and picked up a piece of fish. Bringing the cutlet to my mouth I could smell it was cod. She knows my favorite fish all too well. I took a medium sized bite and chewed it quickly. "Is it to yourself liking?" She asked happily.

"It's good. It's very fresh and the cod has a juicy taste," I let her know. Her chocolate eyes lit up with enjoyment. "Are you going to eat?" She hasn't picked up any piece of food yet.

"Oh! Yes, I just wanted to ask if you liked my cooking. You know I'm going to get my culinary degree and I need someone's feedback." She picked up a small piece of cutlet and took a small bite. "It's so good. This definitely will be one of the foods I'll make for my entrance exam." I know she'll do well. "After our lunch is there anything you would like to do or go see?" Her smile is what attracted me to her. Though we haven't hadn't our first kiss yet and we are technically dating, I just wasn't ready.

"We can walk around the perimeter of the lake or the festival," I let her know. Her eyes keep lighting up.

"That would be wonderful and I really appreciate that very much," she said as she took another bite of the meal she made. Her lips were calling to me. I know I won't be able to resist them much longer. She picked up a bowl of fruit which had mango, strawberries, and cherries in it. "Here have some fruit and also some veggies." She picked up the plate of carrots and broccoli. I grabbed a small plate and put a few pieces of each food she held in front of me.

"Do you happen to have anything to drink?"

"Oh how rude of me." She placed the food down and pulled two water bottles out. "I'm so sorry Sesshomaru. I was so excited for you to try my food that I forgot that I brought water for us."

"It's quite alright," I let her know. She can be a bit of a ditz, but that's what I like about her personality. "When do you take your exam for culinary school?"

"At the end of the month. I'm a bit nervous though. The school I'm trying to get into, well they expect high results. So since I'm planning the cod cutlets I want to create a sauce to put as a drizzle on top. So far ones I've made in the past don't taste great with it," she said softly.

"Why not try salsa? Possibly mango?" I hope these ideas brighten her day.

"Mango salsa?" She thought. "Oh wow that actually could work. Thank you Sesshomaru," she bowed to me with gratitude. "When I make it, will you be my first tester?"

"Are you trying to make me your guinea pig?" I asked, giving her an awkward smile.

"Haha, maybe. Besides no one else, even my other friends wouldn't try my food. So you were the only one I knew would."

I couldn't turn her down for that. "I'll be your guinea pig."

"Yay! Thank you. I promise this will be a meal you'll love the most."

0/0/0/0

Later after we cleaned up our lunch, we went and looked around the festival. The vendors tried to persuade us into buying their products. The items weren't equally as special as the gift I'll present Rin later. The perfumes burnt my nose that I had to pull us away from them. "I don't blame you for wanting to get away from the perfume vendors Sesshomaru. The aroma is too strong for me," she said softly. "I prefer aromas that are light with a hint of citrus." I smiled very quickly at her words.

As we veered around everyone dark clouds started to cover the sky. "Looks like it's going to get bad here soon. Come Rin, let's get under a pavilion." I took her hand without asking and I booked us under the closest one near us. I guess others had the same thought. "We'll wait here till the storm passes." The rain came down in sheets. Lots of people were getting soaked. It's a good thing I got us under here fast because we both would have been soaked like everyone else. Plus with Rin's white kimono, she would be totally exposed and I couldn't let that happen.

"Okay, let's take a seat," she pointed towards the dirty tables. I can't let Rin get her white kimono dirty. So instead I took a seat and pulled her over my lap. "Umm, Sesshomaru?" She had a look of confusion in her eyes.

"You'll get your kimono dirty if you sit on the bench. We'll move here soon." I can tell the storm won't last long. Maybe ten minutes at most.

"Okay. Is there anything you want to do later? I know they're having a fireworks show tonight." I looked at my phone again and it was almost two-thirty.

"It's still quite a while till the show starts. We can go get a cup of tea after the storm passes."

"Tea sounds lovely. Do you want to go to one of the cafes in town or here at the park?"

"In town." I don't care for vendors' tea. They aren't worth the money. Rin suddenly moved and rested her head against my shoulder. "Are you cold Rin?" I thought I felt a slight shiver from her.

"A little, but I'll be okay. I enjoy the cool breeze. I'm sorry, I should have asked if it was okay to lay my head against you," she said as she tried to sit up. I pulled her back against me and released my mokomoko. This would be the first time she would see my tail. I wrapped it around her, not daring to let her go. "Umm...is this alright?"

"It's quite alright. My tail will keep you warm."

Her delicate hand slithered through my fur which actually felt comforting. "Your tail is so fluffy and cozy Sesshomaru. Why have you never shown me your true side before?"

"I just never thought about it. Is it something you wish to see?" I've kind of debated several times to show her my true form. But fear struck me thinking she would run off.

"Yes, but only if you are comfortable with showing me," her voice was very smooth when she said those words. "If not today, maybe sometime in the future?"

"We'll see, for now let's go and get some tea." The rain finally came to an end and the clouds started to disperse. Retrieving my mokomoko we both got to our feet and walked out towards the city.

The cafe was right across the street from the park. Inside I ordered us simple jasmine tea. "It seems that all the seats are taken, Sesshomaru. Why don't we just go for a walk? I know there's a path in the park that goes a bit into the woods. I heard rumors of a meadow that's very beautiful and filled with lots of flowers."

I knew of the meadow she spoke of. "Sure," without asking I took her hand and we left the cafe and headed for the path. It took us a bit to get through the crowds of people since it was getting a lot busier than it was earlier. But after a few minutes we finally made it under the arbor of trees within the woods.

"I love the smell of the forest after a rainstorm. What about you, Sesshomaru?" She asked as she took a sip of her hot tea.

"Only during the night when the moon is out," I explained to her.

"I have to agree with you on that Sesshomaru. The way the moon shines on the glistening raindrops has a calming effect," I didn't respond. "I love to listen to music during and after the rain," She said joyfully.

"What music would that be?" I'm kind of curious because I don't know what she listens to.

"I'm the weird type when it comes to music. But...I love to listen to Frédéric Chopin's 'Raindrop'. There's something about his pieces I love to fall asleep to." So she's into piano music?

"It doesn't make you weird. I too listen to different composers of the piano. The music stimulates the brain in a good way. It helps me focus on studying."

I guess my response enlightened her. "That's amazing Sesshomaru. It makes me happy knowing someone else enjoys the same type of music as me."

I wonder if she'll let me play some Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata? I'll ask her at a later date. We both remained quiet for quite some time. We both finished our teas and threw them away in a proper trash can tear the meadow. I could tell we were the only ones that would be there. It was quiet and calm. The only sound of people were back at the park. Since no one else was here, I was now debating to show Rin my true form. "Rin?" I said her name so softly.

"Yes Sesshomaru?" We were now in the middle of meadow. The sun was slowly setting behind the trees with just enough light for her to see my form.

"Would you like to see my form?" I asked quickly.

I looked to see not only her expression, but her response. "I would love to see your true form Sesshomaru. Do I need to stand back? Is right here fine?"

"Right here is fine. Just allow me to step back a few feet. But promise me one thing," I said as I held up a finger.

Her eyes became like saucers, "what's that?" She asked quickly.

"Please do not run off under any circumstances. My form will be ten times the size of the normal size dog."

"I promise. I bet your form will be amazing. Just promise not to chase me, haha," she said jokingly.

I only nodded and stepped back several feet. Clearing my mind, a white cool wind blew around me and I allowed my eyes to turn red. The markings along my face changed shape and soon my body changed from my human form to my true form. I went from a five and ten inches man to almost thirty-five feet tall.

I never took my eyes off of Rin. I could tell she was holding her breath and she must be a bit nervous. I lowered myself in front of her. But it would be nice if I could talk but it's one thing I lack in my true form. "Sess...Sesshomaru?" I nodded my head to reassure that it was me. "Wow!" She carefully lifted her hand to the side of my muzzle. "So soft," she whispered softly. "Is there anything else you can do in this form?"

"I wonder if she'll allow me to take her on a flight?" I turned my body to the side. Hopefully she'll understand why I did this.

"Do you want me to get on your back?" I could tell she was a bit hesitant. I nodded my head to her again. "Okay, I'm guessing I'm going to need to hold on tight?" She asked as she climbed up on my back. I could feel she was side saddling.

I nodded my head again and bounded into the air. I could feel her body heat against my back and her head hiding within my neck. I guess I should have explained myself better of what she was about to face. I stopped midway into the air and lightly purred that it was okay to look up.

It took her a few minutes before I felt Rin lift herself up. I heard her lightly gasp, "oh wow. The view is magnificent Sesshomaru." I brought her high into the sky as she viewed the city we live in from a different perspective. "Sesshomaru why didn't you tell me you could fly? You're amazing and very well gifted with such power." She laid down again and started rubbing the fur along my neck. "I wished you would've shown me much sooner. I want to get to know you more, Sesshomaru, each and every day we're together."

With those words I transferred back to my human form, grabbed her before she could fall, and pulled her around so I could hold her waist. "You'll learn in due time. Before you can ask your next question as I can see in your eyes, yes I can fly in my human form."

Her bright smile turned to laughter, "you can read me like an open book Sesshomaru. Oh!" Her hand went to her head and I could see the tight bun it was in earlier was now a mess. She pulled the hairpin out and allowed her raven hair to fall down past her waist. "Much better. That hairpin has been bothering me all day," she laughably said.

"Hmm, ready to go back to the festival?" I asked her.

She smiled brightly, "yes."

0/0/0/0

Nighttime came and the festival was in full swing. The same couples young and old gathered all around the park. The fireworks show would be starting soon and everyone was trying to get the best spot. Rin and myself found a perfect spot on an island in the middle of the lake. We set the picnic blanket back up and took our seats. I left her for a few minutes and flew back with new cups of hot tea. "Just in time Sesshomaru, they'll be starting soon." I handed her the jasmine tea she requested. "Thank you."

We took our seats again and sat there in silence for a few moments when I remember the gift for Rin I still had in my pocket. Placing my cup down I pulled the white box with gold ribbon out. "Here Rin, this is my White Day gift for you. I hope you like it," I said softly.

She smiled happily, "Sesshomaru you didn't have to get me anything. You just being with me today was the best gift I could ask for." She gently took the gift from me and opened it. When she opened the velvet blue box her eyes lit up. "Sess...Sesshomaru, this necklace is beautiful, thank you."

"You're welcome." I wanted to see how it looked on her. "Lift your hair up," I said as I pulled the necklace from its resting spot. She did as I told her and I wrapped the necklace around her delicate neck and clipped it into place.

She turned around to face me, "so...how does it look?"

Only one word described how it presented on her exposed neck, "perfect."

Suddenly bright lights shot into the sky across the lake from us. Different colors of white, gold, silver and many other colors lit before us.

"The sky is so beautiful Sesshomaru, I have to say today has to be the best day for us."

"Indeed," the only thing that was beautiful was the girl next to me.

As we watched the show Rin turned to face me. Her hair blew with the light wind, "Sesshomaru I want to try something."

"What would that be?"

She leaned in till her lips were several inches from mine, "allow me to be your first kiss." I didn't even respond back. I nodded my head as we slowly leaned into one another and parted our lips. When we contacted skin to skin heat built up between us. It was just as I imagined how our first kiss would be. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I cupped her cheek. I even wrapped my free arm around her waist. Her lips were warm and I could taste her scent of plum blossoms. Abruptly as our first kiss started, it ended. Rin pulled back just a bit, but rested her forehead against mine. "I love you Sesshomaru," she finally said.

"As do I my dear Rin." I took her lips to mine again, as we ignored the finale of the fireworks for the White Day festival.


	2. Chapter 2

_**White Day: Part 2** _

_I decided to give this one shot Rin's POV. So it might become a short story with just a few chapters. Enjoy!_

* * *

I was happy that I decided to make our first kiss under the White Day fireworks. It was very romantic and just how I imagined it would go. Sesshomaru is a great kisser. As the show continued, it started to get cold out and I was shivering. First I was facing him with our lips parted, to being back in his lap and wrapped in his mokomoko. "Cold?" He kissed my inner earlobe.

I snuggled more into him, "yes," my words shivered.

"Would you like to be cuddled up in all my fur with my true form?" His nose dipped into my midnight hair.

"Haha, your true form is really warm. But I would rather you hold me. Who knows? I may fall asleep in your arms." We just had our first kiss and I wasn't quite ready to be in bed with him yet. If we laid together on the couch might be the deal breaker.

His nose dipped much more towards my cheek, "is that an invention?" His lips hovered over my ear again.

"Maybe if we watch a movie?"

"I'm not the one for movies. A book yes," I love that he loves to read. As he still held me with the fireworks finale going on, my stomach growled, very loudly. I could feel his lips chuckle in my hair. "Hungry?"

I chuckled myself, "yes. Are you?" I pulled back to look at him.

"A bit, though…"

"What?" He had an odd look on his face.

"My father and Inuyasha's mother planned a dinner to make for all of us, including Kagome."

"What? Really?" I was all too happy. "Let's go!" I got up and pulled him to his feet. "I've been wanting to meet your family."

He gripped my wrist quickly and said, "I rather not."

"Why?" Does he not want me to meet his family?

"Ever since my father got remarried after the divorce," he said, coldly.

"I know it must have been hard after all that, but it would be nice for me to meet them. Only if it's just for a few minutes."

I could tell he was thinking, while my stomach growled for food again. "I shouldn't make you wait much longer to eat...okay! We'll have dinner with them."

"Really? I don't want to pressure you and make you uncomfortable." I don't mind just grabbing something from a fast food joint.

"Yeah, Izayoi has been begging me to bring you over." So Inuyasha's mother's name is Izayoi? Such a lovely name. "I'll fly us back."

I smiled at him, "thank you." He carefully lifted me up and took off into the air. "You know, it's nice to have a somewhat family dinner together with others. Since my family's passing, I don't really have anyone to enjoy a meal with."

"When was the last time you had a family meal?" I could tell he was curious.

"Before my granny went away on a cruise, three months ago." Since she's retired, she chose to travel on the Caribbean Cruise with her social group friends from bingo.

"When does she return?"

"I'm not sure. She keeps extending it longer each week. I do miss her, but it is lonely in that big townhouse."

"Would you like some company tonight? I could keep you warm in my mokomoko?"

If I say yes, this would be his first time inside my home! Plus, I do love the feel of his fur. "You can keep me company tonight. Maybe, if you stay all night, I could make you a delicious breakfast in the morning."

"Making me your guinea pig again?"

I laughed a bit too loud that it echoed the night sky, "haha, maybe. You'll love my morning cooking. I'll make you whatever you want." I hope he lets me.

"I'll keep you warm, if you promise to let me help you cook?"

He just brightened my evening even more, "yes! I would love that. A good note, all the food I'll be serving you will be fresh. I get all my fruits, vegetables, eggs and herbs from farmers markets."

Sesshomaru landed outside his townhome and I could smell a grill coming from the back of the house. "Just remember that I'm a dog demon and I can only have certain things. So nothing citrusy or grapes."

"Yes, of course. I do have frozen mangos and I read that's a perfect fruit for you to have." Mangos are my favorite fruit...actually scratch that, watermelon is my favorite fruit. But I do love to have frozen mango smoothies in the morning.

"Mangos are fine for me. Ready?" He asked his hand on the brass doorknob. I'm always ready.

"Yes. Let's enjoy tonight as the couple that we are." I really do love him and I always will.

Sesshomaru opened the door and we were greeted by this breathtaking woman I had ever seen. Her black onyx hair fell down her back, shiny and wavy. She was a tad taller than me. Her skin was a peachy pale and brown eyes like mine. "Welcome home, Sesshomaru dinner is about...is this Rin?" She asked quickly.

"Yes, Rin I would like you to meet Izayoi." So this is Inuyasha's mother Izayoi.

"My dear, it's finally wonderful to meet you," she smiled so brightly to me.

I returned the same smile to her. "I'm happy to finally meet you too Izayoi. You have a lovely home."

"Thank you my dear. Oh!" Behind her a man with long silver locks pulled back into a ponytail came to stand by her. He had peachy tan skin and blue stripes on both of his cheeks. "My dearest Toga, I want to introduce you to Rin."

The man known as Toga, who I can tell is Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father, held a clawed hand my way. "Rin, it's finally a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Inu no Taisho, but you can call me Toga," he addressed himself.

"I'm happy to finally have met you too, Toga. I'm excited to finally have dinner with you all."

Izayoi smiled more our way, "yes! I've been waiting for this day for such a long time. Why don't we all head out back and we can get to know each other more."

"Of course." I wonder what questions they'll be asking me? "Oh! Where's Inuyasha and Kagome?" I remembered Sesshomaru telling me they would be joining us for dinner.

Toga gestured for all of us to follow, "their outback. They both have exciting news to tell us."

Sesshomaru took my hand and said, "I think I already know what he's going to say. He's been bragging about it all week." I wonder what he has to tell all of us?

Their backyard was absolutely beautiful. It was long, wide and surrounded with several different plants and flowers in planters. Rounded string lights lit up the back patio. There on the patio at a long rectangular table was Inuyasha and Kagome. They were holding hands and talking amongst themselves. Kagome and Inuyasha make a lovely couple.

Toga cleared his throat, "everyone is finally here and now it's time to chat before we eat."

Kagome and Inuyasha turned in our direction and Kagome's eyes met mine instantly. "Rin! You've finally come to join us!" She got up and pulled me into a gentle hug. "Did you bribe Sesshomaru to bring you here?"

"Haha, maybe. How was your day out with Inuyasha?" I had to ask.

"It was good. We went to the movies and then the park to see the fireworks," she said, taking her seat again.

Sesshomaru and myself took our seats across from them. "So, little brother, father said you have some special news to tell us?"

"Oh yeah!" Inuyasha pulled Kagome's left hand into the air and showed off a diamond ring. "She said yes!"

They are engaged! "Congratulations." What a perfect day to become engaged on White Day. A day for men to surprise girls with special gifts. The silver band with the diamond ring was so pretty. "Where did Inuyasha propose to you at?"

"At the park under the fireworks." So sweet.

Inuyasha held her hand tighter as he looked at her with great passion. "Yeah, I wanted to make it more special since today is White Day. So Sesshomaru, what gift did you give Rin?"

Sesshomaru was beside me and very carefully lifted the necklace that held a plum blossom pendant. "I gifted Rin this piece."

"You boys did well with gifting your ladies with special gifts. I've taught you well," Toga said as we all took our seats. "I hope you all are hungry. We are having homemade burgers with rolls made from rice, along with many fresh raw cut vegetables and fruits.

Sounds really good. I picked up a burger and took a small bite. It was the best burger I ever ate. It was fully cooked, loaded with different slices, cheese, tomato and lettuce.

As we ate dinner Izayoi asked, "so Sesshomaru, are you and Rin doing anything else tonight?"

Sesshomaru finished swallowing the last piece of his burger and said, "I'll be watching a movie over at Rin's place."

"How lovely. Maybe in a few weeks we can have another dinner like this?"

I would love that. "Yes, I would love to have dinner with you all again. The burger is really good."

Toga let out a laugh, "haha, it's not the best, but it was worth the time to prepare. Help yourself to some more."

"Thank you, but I'm quite full."

Izayoi wiped her lips of crumbs and turned towards me, "Rin, Sesshomaru told us that you're going to culinary school? That must be exciting!"

"Yes. I have to start preparing the meal I want to present since it's one of the best schools here in Japan."

"How exciting!" It is exciting. Time had slipped by and the sky grew heavy with black ominous clouds above our heads. Another storm was approaching fast. "I think it might be best to get Rin home before it gets bad, Sesshomaru. The news report said it's gonna last for hours." Izayoi is right! We'll be soaked to the bone. We all said our goodbyes after Sesshomaru went to change in more comfortable clothes.

My townhome was on the other side of town in the upper east side. A very upscale area. People think I'm spoiled because I'm wealthy. Wrong! I don't ask for anything from my grandmother. I may have a gold card from her, but I use it for emergencies. Like the other week when PMS hit and I ran out feminine hygiene products.

We arrived at my home just in the nick of time. Once we both got inside, the rain came down in a torrential downpour. On nights like these call for hot tea. "Sesshomaru, would you like some tea? After I can give you a tour?"

"Sure."

I led him to my large kitchen that was on the second floor. The first floor was mostly a hallway, a half-bath and a guest bedroom, including the double garage. I have a car, but I chose not to drive. On the second floor had the kitchen, family room and dining room on one side. My grandmother's room also resided on this floor.

I filled the metal tea pot up with water and then started the process of heating it up. "Is there a particular type of tea you would like?"

"Black tea, if you don't mind?"

"Of course. While the water heats up, I'll give you a tour now." I set the gas stove on low.

I gently took Sesshomaru's hand and led him to the curved stairs. It leads to the third floor, where my room resides. Once we were up there, I showed him the reading nook area where I come and have quiet time for myself. That's practically everyday after I bake or cook. Then I led him to my room. It was the master bedroom. My other favorite place to hide and have quiet time. While we are in here I'm gonna change into something comfy. "I'm gonna change real quick. I'll just be a few minutes."

"Take your time," he softly said. He took a seat on my bed and his bag rested on the floor. I guess it wouldn't hurt if he stayed in my room tonight. Sesshomaru could keep me warm, curled against his body. I hope he wraps me up in his mokomoko again.

I changed into my comfy pajamas, threw my hair into a messy ponytail and left my bathroom to find Sesshomaru had changed too. He looked so comfy in his flannel pajamas and gray tank top. I wanted to curl up into his lap when the tea kettle whistled. Damn! After our tea we'll cuddle hopefully. "Come, let's go have some tea."

* * *

After Rin poured our tea, we each took our cups, she led us into her living room and took a seat along a large dark gray sectional couch. She looked quite tiny, almost like a child, along the large piece of expensive furniture. Before I joined her, I grabbed the soft cotton blanket from the back of the couch to cover her up. She looked quite cold in the thin layers of her pajamas. "Thank you."

Rin had such a soft smile on her face, but I feel like deep down she's grateful to not be alone for a night. "You're welcome," I finally joined her and covered myself too under the large blanket.

Rin curled up beside me and nestled her head along my exposed shoulder. "Thank you again for staying the night with me. It feels reassuring to finally not be alone for once."

Rin's legs overlapped mine, I took her hand, interlocking our fingers, not wanting to let her go. "I'm glad to be able to keep you company. How long did you say your grandmother has been gone for?"

"Three months." I could smell wet salt leaving her eyes. "The last time I talked to her was two weeks ago. She was cruising by Alaska, heading to Hawaii. Then they were heading to California."

"Have you had any family members come see you?" I was curious.

"No, and they don't care too. Before my granny left, they wanted her to send me to boarding school, but she wouldn't allow that to happen. She basically told them off and to leave me alone." I felt her shiver next to me even though she scarfed down a cup of tea. I released my mokomoko and wrapped her within its fur. "Thank you, Sesshomaru. I'm glad you can be with me tonight."

"Anytime. Rin, if you ever feel lonely at all, I want you to contact me, okay?" Ninety days of being alone is too long.

I watched as her eyes closed and yawned her answer, "okay. I'm so tired. Thank you again for the special white day outing and for the necklace."

I pulled us to our feet and headed for Rin's room on the top floor. "Anything for you, Rin. Maybe tomorrow we can do something together, only if you want?"

"Mhm, and if you still allow me to make you breakfast?"

I put us in her large bed, wrapped my mokomoko around her again and told her, "yes. Sleep my Rin and I'll be here still when you wake up."

"I love you, Sesshomaru." As do I, Rin.

* * *

Guys, I'm sorry it took so long to get this next part up. Should I continue with more a day after white day?

Freeandbored: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed the details and character dynamics. Right? In the inuyasha series she was always fetching her food and making it. So I think that's where the idea of her becoming a chef came from. Sesshomaru being her food test dummy is the best. I loved the fireworks scene too. Very romantic and special.

Inukag4eva: Yep, white day is an actual day. It's celebrated everywhere.

Dezziedance: The white day festival was very special indeed. Rin pursuing her career in the culinary arts is truly a passionate profession.


End file.
